Conventional tires for icy/snowy road provide grip on icy road surfaces via stud pins fitted into the tread sections of the tires.
A spike (stud pin) for a tire that can achieve enhanced clawing force against a surface of ice and weight reduction is known as a stud pin (see International Patent Publication No. WO/2012/117962). The stud pin is provided with a columnar body to be secured to the tread surface with its one end side in the direction along its central axis fitted into a bottomed hole formed in the tread surface of the tire, and a pin protruding from the other end face of the columnar body in the direction along its central axis.
However, tires for icy/snowy road with stud pins travel not only on icy road surfaces, but also on concrete road surfaces and/or asphalt road surfaces. Since concrete road surfaces and/or asphalt road surfaces are harder than icy road surfaces, the force applied by the surfaces to the tires in braking, accelerating, or cornering may often cause drop of the stud pins (hereinafter referred to as pin drop). The pin drop thus needs to be prevented in the pneumatic studded tires.